User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 8
M.I.A Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants went on a scavenger hunt as part of a DIY challenge to find certain pieces. Luckily Ash was a hell of a lot less shy and more of a team player. The Dangerous Snakes did NOT mess around in this game and they won. Unfortunately Scottie risked a greater loss as Yazzy dumped him. And Zoey got the boot! Who'll get it nex? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Joanna: And the lucky streak is back. Duncan: I think you mean fate. Lizzy: As in the fate that I'll be in the merger. Lizzy: I mean come on! Well for now it's like 22 of us left. Though my guess is that we won't be on our own till it's like 8 or 10 of us left. Me being one of the lucky ones. Bridgette: Kinda sucks how Zoey left. LeShawna: Right? Bridgette: I don't even recall voting for her LeShawna: I bet votes got switched. Zoey didn't do shit to get her ass eliminated! Trent: Gwen hey. Gwen: Hi. Trent: I'm sorry but what if say we broke up again? Gwen: Because? Trent: Don't get me wrong. I love you but it's like when Yazzy was with Scottie I kinda got sucked into some love triangle and I don't want that to hurt you. Gwen: Oh you know that was really considerate. Trent: Well I do y'know..... Gwen: Yeah we can still be friends right? Trent: No rule saying we can't after this. (Gwen and Trent kiss) Gwen: It wasn't that big a heartbreak honestly. Plus him and Yazzy can get together if they want. Trent: I WAS taking Gwen's feelings into consideration. I don't wanna hurt her. Plus I was actually taking a liking to Yazzy. Chris:: Alright all competitors are on deck! Heather: What is this Chris? Chris: Another killer challenge. You're all gonna die. Everyone: WHAT?! Chris: Not really! But you all must go around the entire Island. And avoid getting killed. Lizzy: How do we even "die?" Chris: You all must avoid needles full of narcotics. Bridgette: So we'll just be out cold? Chris: Yes now move! (Scottie is looking at Lindsay) Scottie: Sure I may have a "thing" for Lindsay but I need to get back with Yazzy. Gwen: We have to talk. Yazzy: Yeah? Gwen: Trent and I broke up. Yazzy: What?! That's not what I hoped Gwen. Gwen: True but Trent was taking our feelings into consideration. It wasn't a heart break but we're still friends. Go for it. I think he likes you. Yazzy: Wow thanks. (Yazzy hugs Gwen then kisses her on the cheek before running off) Yazzy: Try not to "die"! Ash: Bushes are a good hiding place righ - - (Ash gasps as she notices Tyler passed out then Ash gets a needle in the cheek) Bridgette: Oh Geoff! Geoff: Bridge! I miss being on the same teams with you. Bridgette: I know! It's been since Season 1. (Bridgette and Geoff start making out) Joanna: So gonna get caught next. Gwen: Ok seriously? We're not even that in the game people are being taken down this soon?! Heather: Start talking ......... now! Alejandro: What do you mean? Heather: You interacting with losers! I swear to god Alejandro - - (Heather falls asleep along with Alejandro as they get stuck by needles) Yazzy: Oh my - - Hey! (Trent grabs Yazzy's wrist and pulls her into a kiss for a while) Yazzy: Whoa Trent: Remember when I said I didn't know if I liked you? I do but we should take it slow. Yazzy: Agreed. But....... (Yazzy and Trent continue making out up against the tree) Scottie: I can't believe we're the only ones left in the game. Gwen: NO we aren't. I think Bridgette could still be in. Joanna: NO. Her and Geoff decided to do some catching up. Lizzy: We're gonna win again. Gwen: No you're not! Lindsay: What is that sound? (Lindsay follows Scottie as they check it out) Lizzy: OMG! (They catch Yazzy and Trent making out) Scottie: What the hell Yazzy?! Yazzy: We broke up! Get a grip. Scottie: You know what - - ? (Scottie passes out) Gwen: You're welcome. (They all laugh) Lizzy: Oh no! Duncan! (Lizzy rushes over as she sees a needle aim at Duncan and Lizzy jumps in the way) Duncan: Lizzy! Duncan: With Xavier and Courtney left.......... Duncan: Everyone for themselves! (Duncan sticks Xavier and Courtney with needles and escapes) Gwen: Now's our chance! (They rush back to the Island) Chris: And the Villainous Bats win! Gwen: Yes! Chris: Snakes time to pick your poison. Duncan: All I can say is I can't get eliminated. Chris: Alright. Now you all know how this game goes. Who's safe and who's not. So...... Duncan, Lizzy, Joanna, Xavier, Dawn, Lindsay, Courtney, Heather, Mike, Katie ...... and the last marshmallow goes to ......... Joanna: Honestly I picked somebody else. Chris: Alejandro. Joanna: What?! Heather: What?! Bridgette: What?! (Alejandro appears satisfied) Alejandro: I told you all I was taking over and backstabbing the alliance. Jo's next. Geoff: Least I had a good run? Bridgette: I love you! Geoff: I love you too babe! Chris: Who will be our next victim? Find out in Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts